comsweho
by lenmester
Summary: AU drabble where Aomine is Aomine and Kagami is a 12-year-old lil' shit. Rated S, as in Strawberry.


**Was written as a drabble dare with the three words coming too late and by that time I received them I've already planned this one out. (sakurablaze: AOKAGA/comfort;sweet;hot)**

* * *

><p>He was sitting on a wooden bench, inspecting his latest piece of the famous, and his favorite, magazine. Such a fancy way to call it… It was porn, alright.<p>

The cozy park which was filled with many kinds of colorful plants and flowerbeds, at this time of the year, was next to the court where he usually went to do practice. You know, just to stay in shape as he hardly ever attended to his basketball team's sessions in Tōō Academy. He'd gotten permission to neglect those. Not like they could force him into playing against weaklings.

The fragrance that was coming from the mixed flora made his head a bit fuzzy. He yawned. He actually could see the running bodies and the bouncing ball from his spot if he really wanted to. But he didn't want to. Only because he knew that even if he was to challenge any of them, no one could beat him. The only one who could win against him was…himself. He turned over the pages of the print on his lap.

"Dai-nii!" A screeching sound was trying to fuck his poor mind. Oh hell no. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did _not_ need the headache, coming in the form of a shitty kid… "D-Dai-nii…" He reopened his blue eyes to look at the annoyance before him. The top of a blood red head greeted him. The lanky brat was trying to catch his breath, he probably sprinted to him once his slow brain registered the blue-haired male's presence. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want." It really wasn't a question.

The boy with the cretin-looking double eyebrows looked up, his outstretched hands were resting on his thighs and he was still bent in half. His mouth formed an oval shape all of a sudden. "Uh, I forgot my headphones!" His coppery eyes widened as if he heard the sentence from someone else's trap. "Be right back!" He started running in the direction of the court after yelling a "Don't go anywhere!" He sighed and reverted to ogling the curvy lines in his photo-book.

After a minute he heard footsteps approaching him again. "You promised to come and play with me this Friday. I was waiting for you." Aomine locked gazes with him. "Why didn't you come?" The fool was pouting like a girl now. The older scoffed but noticed how those short and spiky locks must have grown a bit. The tike wore a black T-shirt with orange hems and he swore he somehow seemed a bit taller than Satsuki now. How old was he again? Fuck knew.

"I had and _have_ better things to do." _'I ain't no babysitter.'_ He started reading an article in his magazine. "And anyways, you suck." The youngster gave out an unintelligible sound. "Lies! You suck cuz you can't even teach me any moves! YOU SUCK!" Oh Kami, really? Such a smart brat. "Guess I do then." He just wouldn't argue with the brainless little shit.

A shadow darkened the paragraph he was looking at, indicating that the redhead came closer. "Let's play a 1-on-1." Tch. He wanted to get beaten up that badly? "I'm busy."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"No."

"I _am_."

"Not!"

"Can't you see that I'm fuckin' reading?!" Ah, so it took only a little time for this insolent excuse of a child to anger him.

"What are you reading?" The boy asked casually. He leaned closer, trying to steal a glance at the paper. "Porn." When he didn't hear any response he looked up. The bastard's face was rosy red, his depths dilated. He smirked and let out a bark of laughter.

"S-shut up!" Shortie spurted and punched the sitting teen's right shoulder. "I wanna read it too." He half-whispered.

"Huh? I didn't hear ya." It was so much fun to tease the other. The boy sat down next to him and clenched Aomine's plain shirt while forcing the words out through his teeth, "Show it to me."

"Yer already watchin' it." He felt a little tug on his clothes so he placed the center of their interest closer to the smaller male.

After a couple of minutes they reached the "more intense" parts and Aomine was curious to know how Shortie would react. So, instead of the magazine, his focus was on the redhead.

What…? He wasn't even looking at the explicit content. He frowned and just when he was about to inquire the boy, said one crossed his legs awkwardly and sneaked…well, tried to sneak a peek at the dark-skinned teen. Blue met coppery. Coppery grew bigger and the flesh around it was about to match that color. The kid quickly averted his gaze and held his breath. He must have needed a bit of encouragement.

"Wanna fap?" Taiga squeaked and looked like someone who got caught red-handed while attempting to snatch the treasure from the forbidden cookie jar. So funny! He leaned closer and uttered how "It's okay, I'll cover ya." in a low voice. The brat shivered. Maybe he needed to release real fast? Or… "Need help?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just forced his empty right fist onto the covered but visible bulge, snaking his toned arm behind the uncomfortable-looking one while holding the porn still so Shortie could use the material.

"N-noo…o." The stubborn one didn't let his palm move further, he closed the non-existent gap between his legs even more. Like the little shit was stronger than the almost 2 m tall baller… "Don't be a chick, Shortie." That comment worked as the boy's muscles let loose, just enough so he could grab his hidden prize. Taiga gasped and took hold of his dark lower arm which was taking part of the seemingly innocent aiding procedure. "I'm n-not a chick!" He hissed. How cute.

"I know." He moved closer to the maroon tresses and sniffed them. The scent was really sweet. The guy not only looked but smelled like a strawberry too. He let out a small chuckle and stroked the weeping willy after burrowing his fingers under the double layers of clothes. "Girls don't have dicks." The boy mewled and grasped the working hand with both of his paws.

"Nghn…" It seemed that the tiny voices which left his cavity bothered the redhead as he was desperately chewing on his lips to silence himself. Plus, his eyes were screwed shut. "Hey, if you wanna do it properly you hafta look at the pictures." Taiga's long legs started to tremble and Aomine saw him revealing his orbs a bit. He scooted closer to the blunet and fell into his right side. He gripped the other's shirt, again, with both fists and delved his mug into the space that was created by Aomine's side and arm. Just like a fucking kitten.

He dropped the object that had occupied his other palm and used the now free appendage to caress a smaller thigh with it. He did it slowly, up and down, focusing on the inner part. He then spread the pre-cum with his thumb on the tip and slit of the all too hard rod. The brat must have been close as he was thrusting his hips forward, into the teasing. He heard and felt tiny whimpers vibrating on his covered pectoral. "Taiga, are y-" The boy suddenly jolted and screamed silently into him while coming hard and riding out his orgasm.

Something was really off with the kid though. He wasn't even looking at the porn but had gotten a boner. Then he was being all snuggly and smelled like a fucking fruit and… "Are you gay?"

The redhead quickly pushed himself back into his seat and looked up at him with a small frown. He was a mess. His abused lips were cracked and bloody, his cheeks still held the color of freshly harvested berries and he had freckles. Oh.

"I'm not. NOT!" He hailed but the little muscles around his mouth started quavering and his voice cracked. "It's all yer fa…ult-" A sob halted him in his speaking. Another sob broke through from the depths of his throat and tears suddenly invaded his sockets. More and more of the salty liquid appeared and the overflow was inevitable. Well, Aomine was not good with crybabies so he just watched the kid.

The boy jumped onto his feet and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand then turned back to look at him and hollered, "You…CHEATER!" He grabbed his headphones and ran off. Hot-headed shit.

"Don't forget to tuck yerself away, Shortie!" He shouted after the retreating figure.


End file.
